


Bathing in the Rain

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [38]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Wet, Messy, Dirty"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing in the Rain

Because they spent so much time cooped up on Serenity, Mal tended to enjoy weather when they encountered it on the ground. He had managed to talk the crew - well, Zoe, Kaylee and Simon anyway - into camping while they waited for their clients to get to the spaceport with the next cargo they were to deliver. Of course, no sooner had they pitched their tents than the rain started.

Kaylee and Simon retreated into their tent to make the most of the day. Mal rolled his eyes as he heard giggling and laughing and groaning coming from that direction and saw the sides of the tent shaking as they moved around within.

He ducked into his tent and grabbed a bar of soap, heading for the river. He might as well get a bath in. He didn’t bother with a towel, it would be as drenched as he was by the time he got to the waterfall he had seen when they were scouting for campsites.

As he approached the waterfall, Mal heard splashing and paused, then he heard singing. He smiled as he recognized Zoe’s voice. He hadn’t heard her sing in a long time, and the few times in the past year that she had, it had been when she was in her cups and grieving over Wash. He shared her grief, it had taken a long time for either of them to smile again.

She stopped singing and stepped backwards, now standing partially under the small waterfall, her head tilted back as the water cascaded over her body. Mal knew he shouldn’t be spying on her bath without her knowing he was there, but she was such a beautiful sight to behold, he had to look.

Her neck was long and graceful, but he would never describe Zoe as fragile. He knew there was strength in the arms that were now glistening with water. She stepped back, and all he could see of her were her dark breasts, peeking out from the spray, bouncing lightly with the force of the water.

Mal shook himself out of his trance. She’d be angry if she caught him staring like this. “Zoe are you out here? Hey Zoe?” he called, hoping he was loud enough to be heard over the waterfall.

Apparently so, she dropped down into the pool and swam away from the fall. “Yeah, Mal! I’m over here!”

“Mind some company?” He pushed aside the branch he had been standing behind and moved into her view.

“No clothes allowed!” she replied with a broad smile. “This here is a naked swimming hole.”

He paused and pretended to consider it. “Okay then.” He slid his suspenders down and unbuttoned his shirt, smiling as she laughed and splashed at him. “I brought soap.”

“I forgot to. Clever man, I hope you’ll share.”

He dropped his trousers and left his clothes in a heap on the riverbank. He would rinse them out later. He dove in and swam over towards Zoe, coming up not too far from her. Extending a hand, he offered her the bar of soap, which she declined with a shake of her head. She turned around and scooped up her heavy curls, dropping them over her shoulder. Then she looked over her shoulder at him. “Would you do my back?”

Mal nodded and lathered up the soap, moving up close behind her to run the bar over her back. White bubbles formed on her dark skin, leaving a glistening trail as he moved his hand through them. He blinked as the rain got heavier and the rainwater began running into his eyes.

“Good thing we’re wet or we’d be getting wetter,” Zoe laughed, though her laugh was odd, slightly nervous. She looked over her shoulder at him, catching his eyes. She suddenly moved backwards, her body up against him. She leaned against him for support and lifted one leg from the water. “Here too?” she asked.

Grasping her leg in both hands, he soaped first one leg, then the other. He didn’t wait to be asked to do her arms, he washed each of them in turn, digging his fingers in as he ran them through the slick soap.

“I’ll do your back. Turn around, Mal,” she whispered. He handed her the soap and did as she asked, leaning his head forward as she touched the soap to his neck, her hands kneading at the skin. She suds up his hair too, and he sighed and purred in contentment as she handed him the soap and dug both her hands in, massaging his scalp.

“Why haven’t we done this before?” he asked as she rubbed his arms after doing his legs. He had his head tilted back, resting on her shoulder as he practically sat in her lap with one of her legs wrapped around him under the water.

“I don’t know. Opportunity?” she replied. Her hand drifted up to caress his throat.

He straightened up and turned to face her. Figuring it was easier to get slapped and apologize than ask a question that might lead to rejection, he leaned forward and caught her lush, full, wet lips in a kiss.

Zoe didn’t slap him.

And Mal liked rainstorms even more after that day.

 

The End


End file.
